The Stalker
by Sleeze
Summary: A turn of events occur since Orihime Inoue moved into another house. From stalkers, to obsessors through pain and fear. Will poor Orihime get rid of these things?
1. The Stalker

Orihime Inoue has just moved into a house. It was lovely, big and the environment was excited for her. She sat on the floor and had her first meal which she was determined to do.

"Hey Tatsuki, I'm gonna grill today and I need you to come over. Huh? Saturday is too long and I can't wait. Just bring yourself over." Orihime said as she hung up the phone.

On the same day she decided to throw a small party with some of her friends. She invited Tatsuki, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro. Orihime made grilled chicken and of course she'd mix the foods and drinks but for some reason it tasted good. After the party her friends left and she went inside, feeling welcomed to the new neighborhood. She was happy.

The next night, Orihime came home from work and took an extra 10 minutes in the steam. It was a monster cold she was dealing with. She came out in her panties and bra and she looked outside, remembering her time at high school with her friends. She smiled a little and then walked up closer to the glass. She wasn't concern because her backyard was private and she saw a man running to her window.

"Ah!" A man appeared infront of the window and she started screaming. She took the curtain and covered herself and the man wasn't leaving so she ran and picked up her car keys forgetting that she left her cell in her car. She ran outside and locked her car door and drived off and called the police.

A few minutes after the police came and questioned her.

"This isn't enough evidence mam I'm going. Excuse me please." One of the officers said as they walked out of the house.

"He's right, you have wasted our time." The other police left.

Orihime felt so useless and stupid for using their time she didn't want to tell anyone else.

"Sorry for wasting your time Officer Iba!" She yelled as the vehicle drove off.

The next day Orihime showed up at her job looking restless. She boss looked at her in concern seeing that there was something wrong with Orihime and she confronted her.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" She said.

"Aha n-nothing." Orihime stuttered.

"Are you sure? You don't look like yourself."

"I.." Orihime sighed. "Last night some guy showed up at my porch looking through the window...Well he was actually recording me."

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes but...when they arrived, he left."

"Why don't you stay with us?" The boss said.

"I'll be alright." Orihime did not want to bother her boss or their relatives.

"If there's ever anything then I'll be here." The boss hugged her.

"Thank you so much I appreciate it." Orihime smiled and left.

 **At Midnight.**

Orihime woke up sensing something outside and looked out her window. She was uncertain still but had a suspicion that it might be the stalker. She gently lifted the blinds and looked and jumped as she saw the man recording. She jumped back in her bed crying, pretending not to move. She could hear his hands touching around the window. She was powerless there. Once she knew he was gone she didn't call the police and went to sleep. She did not want to disturb them. Knowing that you don't have one moment in privacy is not just unsettling but no sense in security.

 **Week 2 Since First Stalker Encountor**

Orihime set up security systems around her house. There were motion sensers around the windows and she did everything to protect herself.

"Orihime how's it going?" Her neighbor walked up to her.

"It's going good." She replied with a smile.

"If you need anything then I'll be across the road." He said but she stopped him as he started walking away.

"Um..hey. There is this thing that's bothering me and I would like to know if you can help me." She stated.

"Yeah? What's bothering you?" He said.

"There is this guy that's always hanging around my porch and looking through my window."

"Now that you mention it, I've seen this guy on your porch most of the time. I thought that you knew him or he worked for you or something."

"I have seen him, but I don't know him at all." Orihime nervously laughed. "Oh can you give me your number? You can put it in here." Orihime gave him her phone.

"Here you go. I'll see you around." Her neighbor said as he left.

She felt a nerve because she did not know what this stalker wanted from her. Orihime's phone rang.

"Hey Tatsuki. I think someone's stalking me. No-. He records me. Oh?" Orihime began to talk as the stalker stood at her door. By the time she finished the man left and Orihime saw him and called the police.

"He was right there. He's taking pleasure in recording me." Orihime said.

"Are you sure?" The female police officer said.

"I can't get any sleep in my own home, I'm a prisioner now." Orihime said in fear.

"Nice try." The officer said a she left.

 **Week 5 Since First Stalker Encountor**

While going to work, Orihime saw her plants dying. It looked as though a car rolled over them. She sighed and walked to work. It broke her heart seeing something you worked hard for being destroyed.

After work Orihime invited her best friend Tatsuki to keep her company because she was feeling a bit lonely in her house. When Tatsuki arrived Orihime saw the guy watching her and rushed Tatsuki into her home and locked the door. They both sat on the couch and started talking.

"How's work?" Orihime started the conversation.

"It's good, I finally got to kick some ass today." They both laughed.

"Oh. Don't hurt them too bad aha."

"So what's up with your admirer?" Tatsuki sneered.

"Admirer? Which?." Orihime blushed.

"Are you sure? He seems very interested in you." Tatsuki laughed. "What's up Orihime?"

"Do you want to meet him?" Orihime's mood changed.

"Huh?"

"He's here" Orihime walked up to the curtain and draw it open.

He was there.

"Oh Shit! Fuck this shit I'm out!" Tatsuki said as she ran out of the house.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled as she watched her friend go and she locked the door.

She felt like an asshole for scaring her friend off. It was like the stalker was a part of her life now...

 **Week 8 After Since Stalker Encountor**

Orihime was very tired and stressed from her work and the lack of sleep. She is a very heavy sleeper. She had a dream with the guy standing over recording between her legs and woke up. Then she saw him sleeping next to her. She woke herself up several times imagining him standing outside of her room door.

 **Week 12 Since First Stalker Encountor**

As Orihime walked into her house, her neighbor saw the stalker wandering around Orihime's porch and decided to call Orihime. Orihime was in her bathroom brushing her teeth and missed the phone calls and her neighbor got worried. The neighbor ran outside to find out who the guy is and saw a blue van driving towards his way and he looked carefully for the driver and dodged the crash.

"Hello police a vehicle tried to crash me it was blue." He said on his phone. "The guy tried to kill me okay. Can't you just?- Okay I will come down to the station and make a report."

The next night Orihime went to a bar to forget about her worries. Two men confronted her.

"Hey Orihime?" One of them called to her.

"Huh? Who are you?" She replied, dizzy.

"I'm Shuhei and this is Izuru, I heard that you had problems about a stalker." The guy answered.

"Who? How do you know me?" She laughed.

"Well Rangiku did." Shuhei said.

"The plan we concluded with is to watch your house when you are at home and catch the stalker when he attacks." Izuru said.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea, here's my number." Orihime smiled and gave them her number.

The following day while coming home from work she received a phone call. Izuru and Shuhei's boss wouldn't allow them to go out with their plan. Orihime was so disappointed in this matter because she put all her faith that it would work.

Orihime went for a glass of water and screamed when she turned to the window.

"I'm coming in here for you! Open the damn door!" The guy shouted and knocked the window.

Orihime screamed and called the police and they came. She couldn't believe that he was gone when he left before they arrived.

"So thats it?" She asked the police.

"Yes." He replied.

"I hope you find me alive." She said as they left. The last thing she knew is that she couldn't put anyone in danger.

At night every horror movie she imagined was running through her head. The person she could tell was the chief of the police she sent him an email about what has been happening to her.

A couple of days later she came home and was completely shocked that a technical unit between 7am-3am unit was assigned to her and that she was taken seriously. She didn't see the stalker for 2 weeks because the police was there. She was feeling frustrated that he might not appear while they were there.

 **Five Months Since First Stalker Encountor**

Orihime arrived home from work seeing a man looking through her window. She was waiting for the police to appear and the man began to walk away. She followed him to see where he goes.

"I want you to stop looking through my windows." Orihime said.

"What are you talking about?" He said as he walked away.

Orihime quickly walked behind him and he turned. "I've seen you through many times through my windows."

She pulled out her phone and hit the power button. "Hey what are you doing?!" He shouted as Orihime jumped into his van.

"Why can't I stop you from harassing me?" She said as he went into his van and started to drive.

A few hours have gone and he was still driving the car.

"Stop!" Orihime shouted and she didn't get any answer. "Help! Someone help me!"

He stopped the car and she came out. He opened the door and began to fight Orihime for her phone.

"Bitch!" He pushed her on the ground and she hit her head on the pavement and passed out.

Orihime woke up on a bed with an ice bag over her head. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her house. Instantly she thought that she got raped and kidnapped by the stalker but she saw an orange haired guy approached her.

"Orihime? Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"..." She looked away.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" He questioned her.

"W-who are you? Did you rape me?" She spat.

"What the fuck? I would never...I saw you laying on the road last night so I picked you up and carried you here." He said.

"Oh hrm...thank you."

"It's Ichigo."

"Ichigo?." She looked away once more.

"Is something wrong?" He looked at her in concern.

"I'm being stalked by some guy...He he wants to rape me." Orihime began to cry silently.

"That's sick. Are you going to be alright?" He asked as he hugged her. He could tell that she was scared.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remembered was being in his van then he was fighting me. He might have r...ra-"

"No. Then I came and gave him a beating and brought you here." Ichigo said. "There is no way I'd let him do that to you."

"I...Ichigo..." Orihime let her tears fall.

Ichigo hugged her. "Everything's gonna be alright. I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you."

"I don't know if I can go back home...It's just me living in this big house alone...I think that's the reason why he's after me but...but...I don't know...I...I'm just scared when I'm alone..." Orihime said.

"Orihime..." Ichigo was surprised.

"It's true. Sometimes the littlest things can scare me when I-" Orihime's mouth was captured which led her into shock.

Ichigo kissed her. After all these years at school and her feelings for him...He finally kissed her. Orihime didn't let the chance passed her so she kissed him back which he also was surprised. They finally pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes.

"Ichigo..."

"You won't be scared if we live together." He blushed.

"Oh-I..." She looked away.

"Hm?"

"It's nothing. I'm just happy after all these days." She smiled.


	2. The Stalker 2

**The Next Day**

Ichigo decided to move in with Orihime because there is no way in hell he'd make some random stalker guy take her. That same day Orihime said something about not feeling too good so she decided to take the day off from work. Ichigo told her to get some rest and also that her sudden sickness might be a result in the lack of sleep. He dealt with all the paper work and the moving by himself.

A few hours later after the move in Ichigo was watching tv on the couch and saw Orihime walking slowly towards him. He was not sure why she work up already but she needed more than just a few hours of sleep.

"Orihime?" He looked at her.

"Ichigo...Oh Ichigo um... I left my phone in my car this morning. I'm going to get it." She smiled at him.

"Can't you wait till morning to get it? It's dark and who knows if that dude might come again." Ichigo replied.

"No...T-Tatsuki might be worried."

"Fine but I'll be watching you. Just give a shout if you see something out of the ordinary." Ichigo said as he followed Orihime to the door and watched her.

Orihime lost the gaze in Ichigo's eyes as she turned and made her way to her car. She would make it a quick trip. She hurried into her car and retrieved her phone. While locking the car door a car passed and she felt something grabbed and pulled her backwards.

"ICHIGO!" She screamed.

"The fuck?! HEY!" Ichigo ran but it was too late, Orihime had already left.

"LET ME GO!" Orihime trashed herself around the car.

"Shut up bitch!" The man who was holding her gave her a slap across the face.

"Awch!" She cried.

"Shut up!" He slapped her again.

"Hey Ben be careful." The guy who was driving turned back and spoke. "You don't want us to think we're bad."

"Whatever."

Orihime glimpsed at the driver and noticed that he was the same stalker who have been stalking her for months. She was frightened. This was the end for her.

 _'WHY WONT THE FUCKING POLICE TO ANYTHING? FUCKING USELESS!'_ Ichigo shouted in his mind. He was only instructed to wait for their arrival.

Orihime sat in the car with tears running down her face. Her hands and feet were tied up and she couldn't do anything. She felt the car stopped and saw this normal looking house until she was blindfolded. The two men came out the car and one opened the house door and the other lifted her up. When they went inside the house, they went directly into a bedroom and chained her hands and her feet to the bed posts. They took off her blindfold off and looked at her with a smirk on their lips.

"Rules to this house. You must call us daddy and beg for sex. Or else, you will be punished." The younger man said.

"I...no. Never!" Orihime shouted.

The next thing she felt was her clothes being ripped off by the older man.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEONE HELP ME! AAH!" She screamed.

"It's no use little girl, this house is entirely sound proof and there is no way to escape." He smirked.

"Now..." The younger man walked to the cupboard and pulled out something from the draw. "You do as we say or I will have to use this on you" He smirked holding a large 12 inched dildo.

The older man whispered something in his ears and the younger man said "Now you be a good wife and don't do anything stupid." He touched Orihime's vagina and she shivered. "We have stuff to do." He said as the two left.

 _'I need to find a way to escape now.'_ Orihime said to herself as she looked around the room.

She couldn't find anything but she had an idea of trying to slip herself out of the handcuffs. She started from her right hind but stopped when she saw one of them passed. The door was still opened but it didn't look like they cared because they were busy putting up soundproof walls. It was alot painful for her to force her hand out of the handcuffs but she tried and eventually they came out will a few bloodstains and bruises on her wrist.

It didn't take long for her to takeout her next hand but the problem was her feet. They were bigger than her hand so that was where the real pain would come from. Orihime tried and tried to get feet out but it was bleeding non-stop. She tried not to cry but she fell on the floor on her head fearing to give up. She saw a paper clip on the floor and stretched to get it. Her feet began to graze more as she tried to remember that she was going to get rape and she stretched and made a loud sound from her mouth.

She looked out the door and saw the man passed but he didn't look at her. Now that she got the paper clip she shaped it and picked the lock. It wasn't easy though but she unlocked the handcuffs tied to her feet. Orihime came off the bed and silently walked out of the room. She looked around and all the windows were close. She almost got caught from the younger man but saw a window open right where they were.

The only thing she thought of was risky. She made a loud scream and the men ran to the room where she was and found that she wasn't there. Orihime ran to the window and jumped two stories down. She tried to run in fear that they might catch her because of her injured feet. She looked up and saw the window she jumped from. As soon as she turned the corner of the street the two men shouted and got into their car and drove towards her. Orihime hid in the bush and got out ten minutes later and began to run.

After what felt like hours of running Orihime needed to rest. Her feet were leading blood trails and she needed her injuries healed. She didn't care if they hurt she closed her eyes and ran. She was butt naked on the street running on the road, someone could of reported her but they didn't. Orihime finally ran into something or better someone.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried. She was too hurt to open her eyes.

"O-Orihime?!" The voice sounded familiar to her and she started to open her eyes.

"Oh Ichigo!" She cried on him.

"We got to get you out of here. I'm guessing that they're out looking for you still." Ichigo said as he took his jacket off and placed it on her.

He lifted her up and carried her to her house.

"Awch!" Orihime screamed as the mentholated spirit touched her wrist.

"I know it hurts but this is the only way it will heal." Ichigo tried to comfort her.

"I...-I w-" Orihime got cut by a phone call.

Ichigo answered his phone and continued putting the mentholated spirit on her bruises.

"Yes. I found her, well it was more like she found me. Yeah. She is still in a state of shock so give it until tomorrow to come. Yeah bye." Ichigo hung up.

"The police?" She asked.

"Yeah. They will be arriving tomorrow."

"Aah!" Orihime cried as the mentholated spirit touched her feet.

After one painful hour Ichigo washed Orihime and carried her to the couch.

"Ichigo..."

"Hm?"

"...They...they said they were gonna do _'It'_ with me...and... and he touched me..there and...and he said ...to call them daddy." She started crying.

"Wait there's two of them?" Ichigo said.

"Mhm..but...I'm really happy th-that I ran into you..."

"Orihime..."

"I'm s-" She was stopped by a nice hot kiss.

She kissed him back and smiled.

"The best thing now is that you're safe and they didn't rape you. You deserve some rest." Ichigo said.

"Uh!" He lifted her and carried her to her room.

Orihime stopped him before he left the room. She was still scared about the events and asked him to stay with her.

 **The Next Day**

 ***Ding Dong*** Ichigo shifted. ***Ding Dong*** He turned. ***Ding Dong*** he looked down at Orihime. ***Ding Dong*** He got up.

Ichigo went to the door. He saw Shuhei and Izuru.

"Did we interrupt something?" Shuhei asked.

"Nah, come on in." Ichigo opened the door for them to come in.

The three sat down and Izuru began to talk first.

"Congrats on getting her back. About 10 minutes ago we caught two men driving a black car and one appears to be in his 40s and the other in his late 20s. We think that they might have something to do with Orihime's kidnapping."

"You think so? She did mention something about two guys. Where are they now?" Ichigo said.

"In the car." Shuhei said.

Ichigo went outside to see the men but he couldn't recognize them. Maybe to his bad at remembering people's faces is what caused him to forget. "I don't know them."

"Uh!" A sound was heard from inside the house and the three rushed back.

"Orihime? You're suppose to be sleeping." Ichigo said and placed her on the couch.

"I woke up when I heard the bell." She sighed. "Oh hey Shuhei and Izuru"

"Morning. Do you know these men?" Shuhei said as he showed her a pic on his phone.

Orihime's face went pale.

"T-they almost raped me." She said shaking.

"Well it looks like we got them." Shuhei said. "We are sorry for letting you have this experience and we will jail them asap."

"Oh your leaving?"

"Yeah. No time to waste."

"Oh okay see you around." Orihime waved as Ichigo walked the two back to the car.

 **Five Minutes Later**

Ichigo walked back into the house and sat next to Orihime. To her it really felt good not worrying about being stalked. She felt one hundred times safer because of one person.

"Ichigo." She looked at him.

"Mh?"

"Thank you."

 **The End**


	3. The Stalker 3

"We have a new doctor joining us today!" The Boss said.

It was then 2 years later since Orihime has been stalked.

"As our new psychiatrist please welcome him! Dr Cifer." Everyone clapped.

Orihime felt like she needed to stay away from him. That feeling of danger was getting more tense as Dr. Schifer approached her.

"Uh!" Orihime turned around from the cold touch.

"Hello there Dr Inoue. I am Ulquiorra Cifer. I hope we get along." He put out his hand to shake hers.

Orihime didn't want to touch his hand but she did not want everyone in the room to be disappointed in her so she held his hand. It was so cold, she was scared. She put on a fake smile and shook his hand. "I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you!".

 **1:24Pm**

 ***Knock* *Knock*** Someone was knocking on Orihime's office door. The creepy vibe was back and she slowly got up. They knocked again. She hurried and walked to the door. She saw Dr Cifer and opened the door. He stared at her for 10 seconds, making her want to scream and then walked towards the couch and sat.

"Um...What seems t-to be the problem sir?" Orihime was shaking.

"I would like to have my lunch break now." He said.

"Huh? You can take it at any time sir." She looked at her papers.

"I was never informed of this. I will be taking my lunch break now." He said as he got up and started walking towards the door.

"Eat safe!" Orihime said in a cheerful tone and he looked back.

"You know. You are a very nice person." Ulquiorra said as he opened the door and left.

Orihime's face went pale.

 **9:54pm**

Orihime just reached home after her overtime and she walked into her house. Ichigo was in the living room watching tv and saw Orihime coming.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said. She gave him a smile and sat next to him.

"Why do you look stressed out?" He asked her.

"There is this new Doctor whose working with us. Let's just say that I feel in danger when he's in close range. He came into my office and stared straight into my eyes. I wanted to scream but I couldn't." She sniffed.

"Did he do anything inappropriate to you?" Ichigo asked.

"No..."

"Come here." Ichigo pulled her on his lap. "Why do you feel so hot are you sick?"

"My monthlies came not too long ago..."

"I see."

"Ichigo..."

"Hm?"

"I feel so cold." She shivered.

"I'll get you a sheet." Ichigo said as he placed her on the couch and left for a sheet.

While Ichigo went to Orihime's room he saw a shadow by the window. He went closer to see who the person was but they had already left.

"Fuck!" Ichigo shouted. He hurried up and got a sheet and ran downstairs.

"Huh?" Orihime turned around. She saw Ichigo looking directly at her.

"Someone is following you." He said as he walked to her.

"Me?"

"I saw a shadow at your window."

"Could it be Dr. Schifer?"

"Dr who?"

"The new doctor I told you about."

"I'm not sure yet."

Ichigo sat and pulled Orihime on his lap. She pulled the covers over them and Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. She smiled. Ichigo snuggled his head on her shoulder and began to rock with her. She instantly fell asleep until...

 **Morning**

"Aaaaah!" Ichigo opened his eyes, feeling something grinding against him. "Ahhh ah!" Orihime was front facing Ichigo and hugging him tight.

"Orihime? What's wrong?" Ichigo said as he rubbed her stomach.

"It hurts!" She cried.

Ichigo raised her up and places her on the other side of the couch. He stood up and covered her with the sheet.

"I'm going for some pain killers."

"I-Ichigoo ah" she tried to pull him but she didn't reach him.

"I'm right in my bathroom."

As soon as Ichigo left more tears fell from Orihime's face. She got on the floor and curled into a ball crying hard on the floor. The pain was unbearable, Orihime felt like she was dying as she began screaming. Ichigo ran into the living room and saw her on the floor. She looked terrible. Ichigo lifted her and carried her to her room in bridal style. When Ichigo was resting her on the bed she didn't want to let go. She pleaded for him to hold her tight. After a few attempts he finally let her get on the bed.

Ichigo hurried and got a medium sized bag with ice in it. He placed the bag on her stomach and she flinched. He then took out his phone and called Orihime's boss. After speaking to her boss, Ichigo payed his attention to Orihime who was crying he sat on the bed and placed his hand under her deck. She was burning. Ichigo adjust the ice bag on her stomach and kissed her on her cheeks.

Orihime cried as Ichigo kept the bag on her stomach. It was cold but she needed it. Ichigo sighed as she tried to remove the bag of ice. Orihime felt devastated by the intense pain. Even though she wanted to go to work Ichigo would not allow her to.

 **12:23PM**

Ichigo woke up by the sound of falling water. It was not water. It was Orihime vomiting. He thought she was asleep. It's a good thing that she always kept a bucket in her room. Ichigo patted her back as she continued vomiting. Ichigo told her to go change and come back and also told her that he was going for some water for her to drink and a snack.

As Ichigo walked downstairs he heard the doorbell ring. He immediately walked towards the door and peeped through the peephole. He was a boy with black hair. He appeared to be a young adult. Ichigo opened the door.

"May I help you?" Ichigo asked.

"I would like to speak with Dr Inoue." The man said.

"What business does she have with you?"

"She works with me, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Well she hasn't mentioned anything about an Ulkitara, so go."

"I brought sweets for her."

"She doesn't take handouts."

"Who the fuck are you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Why are you so concerned about my relationship with Orihime?"

"Friends with Benefits huh? Trash." He said.

"Get the fuck off this property." Ichigo said as he slammed the door.

Ichigo went into the kitchen for a glass of water and went upstairs. He sat on the bed and fed Orihime the water, which she drank half way. He then rested her back against the bedhead and proceeded to ask her.

"Orihime do you know an Ulquishia Cider?" He asked

"Do you mean Ulquiorra Cifer?" She said.

"Oh yes, some guy by the name came asking for you and he said that he works with you." Ichigo said and Orihime's face went pale.


	4. The Stalker 4

"How do he know here I lives? My boss doesn't let anyone know where I live unless I approve it.." Orihime said.

"Damn"

 **Two Months Since Obsession Begun**

Orihime was in the the hospital room talking with her patients. She noticed that their behavior has changed from happy to scared for the past two months. She asked her best patient why they were acting strange and they didn't want to tell her. Was it because Dr Cifer? Dr Cifer sat on the chair staring at his papers. One of Orihime's patients began to scream of insanity.

"Dr Cifer can you please help me?" Orihime asked as she held down the patient.

"Dr Cifer!" She called and he ignored her.

"DOCTOR-"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH. DON'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY." He shouted and everyone went silent.

With that Orihime took her things and walked to the door but was pushed to the floor.

"You think I don't know what they're doing huh?" He choked her.

Orihime was scared. She did not want to die. He always use to treat her nice and bought chocolate for her. Did something change?

"L-Let" She tried to stop him from choking her.

Ulquiorra tossed her on the floor and sat down in his chair. Orihime took a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Tell anyone about this and I will haunt you down. Not even Ichigo will know." With that Orihime took her stuff and ran out.

Orihime ran into one of the workers. Doctor Utagawa noticed Orihime's sudden change in mood. She didn't look happy as usual instead she was pale and scared.

"What happened?" She asked.

"N-nothing!" Orihime said as she ran into her office. Orihime could feel the cold green eyes staring her as it began to fade as she turned the corner.

"Orihime!" Dr Utagawa shouted as she ran after Orihime.

Dr Ryo Utagawa was furious about what happened between Dr Cifer and Dr Inoue. She was directed to Orihime's office and she knocked the door. She heard Orihime sobbing and was allowed to enter the office.

"Orihime what did he do you." She asked.

Orihime showed her the bruises on her legs and the scar on her neck. Ryo got so angry, she wanted to file a complaint on him.

"P-Please don't tell anyone. He he said he will haunt me down." Orihime cried on her friend.

"I won't but sooner or later someone's going to find out. Just be careful." Ryo hugged Orihime was she allowed Orihime to cry on her.

 **6 Months and 1 Week Since Obsession Begun.**

Orihime heard a knock on the door and she allowed the person to come in as always. It was Dr Cifer. Orihime was already frightened but covered it with a smile.

"I brought you flowers." He said as he gave her the flowers.

"Thank you" Orihime said.

Ulquiorra look on the desk and saw a complaint form with his name on it. He was mad. Orihime hurried and covered the paper but it was too late. He lifted Orihime and threw her over to the door. Orihime cried in pain. Ulquiorra walked to her.

"You fake bitch. Now you're betraying me?! I thought we were friends."

He punched her in her face.

 **He Crossed The Line.**

Orihime began to scream as Ulquiorra brutally beat her. Orihime was on the floor trying to get up and run but Ulquiorra constantly beat her. He took a piece of iron from the night lamp and began to hit her on her legs so she wont get up. Orihime began to cry loudly, hoping that someone can hear her. She saw her phone fell on the floor and began to crawl for it.

Ulquiorra hit her on her back with the iron and she fell flat on the floor in pain. The iron bent and was no longer in use. He began to kick her and punch her and then she suddenly passed out. For the next three minutes Ulquiorra finlly stopped beating her, hoping that she was dead but she wasn't. He exited the office, locking her inside so no one can find her.

While walking out he saw Dr Ryo going towards Orihime's office.

"Is Orihime there?" She asked and he did not reply.

Ulquiorra went to his office and took his things and left the hospital.

 **7:00PM**

No one has seen Dr Inoue and it was time for her shift to finish. It was strange because normally she's let her boss know that she was leaving. Her boss went to her office and noticed that it was locked. He went to look for Ryo to ask if she have seen Orihime and she said that Orihime hasn't been around since morning. The boss went into his office for the keys to her office and was shocked at the sight he saw. Orihime brutally beaten on the floor.

He instantly called Orihime's boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki and informed him. Ichigo immediately left the house and went to the hospital. The Boss called few doctors to look after Orihime until Ichigo arrives. Orihime was still unconscious. When Ichigo arrived he immediately took Orihime back to her house, fearing that the stalker will be back to finish what he started.

When he arrived to the house he carried Orihime to her room and placed her on the bed. With the light on he saw the wounds on her body. He felt sore seeing her in this condition. She look like she was in alot of pain so Ichigo went on the bed and hugged her. Her face made a little smile.

Two Days Later Orihime woke up in excruciating pain. She couldn't move because everywhere hurts. Ten minutes later Ichigo came into the room and saw her awake. He immediately went back for a big bottle of water. I lifted her and place her so that he can feed her the water. She drank 3/4. Ichigo lifted her back and placed her so that she was lying down on the bed.

He know how much pain she was going through. He did not want her to feel alone. He hugged her and she cried in his arms. He told her that everything is going to be okay. She believed him. Orihime got a video call from Tatsuki and Ichigo answered it.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki said.

Ichigo held the phone infront of Orihime.

"H-Hey Tatsuki." Her voice sounded weak.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really."

"Hey Ichigo open the door!" Tatsuki shouted.

Ichigo left and went downstairs to open the door.

"Orihime I'm sorry for what happened to you. I wish I was there to give his ass a beaten." Tatsuki said.

"It's alright. Ichigo is here." She put on a weak smile.

"I was suppose to deliver you a letter. You're gonna be relieved when you read it." Tatsuki said.

"Are you gonna stand there whole day or what?" Ichigo said.

"Shut up dumbass." Tatsuki said as she went into the house.

Ichigo led her to Orihime's room. Tatsuki hugged her best friend and gave Ichigo the letter to read out to Orihime. Orihime was extremely happy about the letter.

 **Ulquiorra Cifer has been arrested for manslaughter.**


	5. The Stalker 5

"Oh Tatsuki!" Orihime started crying.

"It's about fucking time" Ichigo said.

"Orihime are you okay?" Tatsuki asked.

"No...*sniff* It just doesn't feel right. I-I mean about him being arrested... *cough* *cough* *cough*"

Ichigo patted her back.

"AH!" Orihime screamed.

"Shit Ichigo what the fuck are you doing?!" Tatsuki yelled.

"I was only trying to help her you dumb bitch!" Ichigo yelled.

"S-Stop!" Orihime said.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki said.

"I'm sorry. My head just hurts really bad right now" Orihime said.

"I'll get you some pills." Ichigo said as he left.

"Orihime did he do it yet?!" Tatsuki smirked.

"Do what?" She frowned.

"Did he let his stick enter your cave?"

"N-NO. W-TATSUKI!" Orihime blushed.

"Haha pussy. The two of you better get married asap. Who knows what will happen."

"Well...The two of us have been kissing and that's most likely it heh" Orihime blushed.

"Boring. Not even a hand in the pants?" Tatsuki couldn't believe that her best friend was this slow.

"...No. I wish but..."

"Wish what?" Ichigo came into the room.

"I..."

"None of your business." Tatsuki said. "Orihime from now on you must take be very cautious. If you see any suspicious looking person following you then run and scream.

 **One Year Later**

One year has passed since the incident with Orihime and her former collide Ulquiorra. Things have been running better than usual and every patient inside the hospital was happy. Ichigo have proposed to Orihime, making her fall head over heels for him once again. The wedding was tonight and Orihime had to be working in the morning. For an early celebration Orihime's friend Mahana was visiting until the end of the ceremony.

Orihime sat happily in her chair as she wrote papers. There was a knock on the door. Orihime cheerfully opened the door and saw her high school friend Mahana. She hugged her then told her to take seat. Mahana talked about Ichigo finally having balls to notice Orihime and that the two of them would make perfect parents. Unknowing, the office door was opened, revealing a man with black hair.

"NO!" Orihime screamed as she got shot.

The bullet went above Orihime's breast. Ulquiorra was back and he wasn't playing. He locked the door behind then tied Mahana's hands to a rope and onto the chair. With Orihime he pulled her. He then took his gun and shot her three more times, He shot two of her wrists and her ankle so she couldn't move. He then got rope and tied her two hands to one of his foot. She couldn't even walk so why bother?

Orihime silently cried in pain. This was the worst day of her life. She just got shot 4 times and her wedding was suppose to be tonight. What else can go wrong? Orihime sat on the floor crying. She knew something wasn't right and she was sorry that she let her guard down. Ulquiorra yanked the rope pulling Orihime towards him and she let out a scream. He slapped her. She sure sure that she's going to die. She was about to pass out but she tried to fight it.

"Do you really think that I would of been caught? You are trash woman. I typed out the letter myself. Ah I see that your friend wants to go. " Ulquiorra said. He pointed his gun at Mahana.

"N-no" Orihime spoke weakly. "Leave her...L...Leave her a..." Orihime couldn't bring herself to speak anymore. She should be dead by now but she wasn't.

"You fool." Ulquiorra said as he hit her with the gun. That was enough to finally knock her out.

Orihime woke up 17 hours later. She heard someone talking on speakers. Yes it was the police. Orihime glimpse over to the clock and saw that she missed her wedding. Her heart broke.

"Let us talk to Orihime if shes awake" The officer said through the speakers.

Ulquiorra also had a mic. He placed it at Orihime and told her to talk. Orihime began to cry.

"Orihime are you alright?" The officer asked.

"N-no. He sh-shot me four times and-and" She cried.

"ORIHIME?!" Ichigo woke up from sleeping on the road.

"Is that Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"It's me. I swear after this Im gonna kill him" Ichigo said.

"I-want.. to talkto you in private..." She said.

"Where is your phone?"

"On the t-table." Orihime said as she crawled to the table.

"I'll call you."

"Where do you think your going?" Ulquiorra kicked her in the stomach.

Orihime began to cough blood.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo shouted.

Everyone forgot that Mahana was in the room. She slid Orihime's phone to her and had it calling Ichigo. Orihime didn't know but she was on Whats App video call with him. Ichigo showed the officer. He couldn't be more broken that seeing his future wife suffer like this. Orihime tried to make her phone stand against the table and the floor because she couldn't hold it.

Ulquiorra pulled Orihime and threw her to the opposite side. She cried as her back hit the wall.

"Dr Shifer can I use the bathroom?" Mahana asked.

"We don't need you in here." Ulquiorra opened the door and tossed her out. She ran out the building.

Orihime's stomach roared and she also wanted to pee. Orihime struggled to pull her panties off. Ulquiorra came and pulled them off for her. He then slapped her ass and she peed on him.

"You bitch!" He slapped her.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"Ichigo shouted.

Ulquiorra took up the phone and switched the camera. He walked towards Orihime and he tore her clothes off. He made Ichigo and the officer saw all the bruises on Orihime's body.

"FUCK!" Ichigo wiped the tears from his face. "DO SOMETHING!" Ichigo shouted at the officer.

"We are unable to interfere unless you want her dead"

"Fuck all of you I'm getting her myself." Ichigo said as he went straight into the building. Officer Hisagi, Kira and Abarai followed him.

"It's about damn time we make a move." Renji said.

"So what's the plan?" Ichigo asked.

"What you didn't come with a plan!" Shuhei said.

"How about I throw a smoke bomb in the room, the two of you grab Ulquiorra and Ichigo can take this advantage to get Orihime?" Renji stated.

The four men agreed on the plan.

Ulquiorra was in the office sleeping on himself. Orihime was on the floor unconscious. Izuru carefully picked the lock then Renji threw the bomb inside. Izuru and Shuhei hand cuffed Ulquiorra and carried him out of the room. Naked on the floor, Orihime opened her eyes as she felt hands on her. It was Ichigo who rescued her. He lifted her limped body and carried her to his car.

He did not want her to go into the ambulance vehicle, not let anyone other than their friends ask her about what happened. The car moved as Orihime was watching Ulquiorra getting put in the police car. Orihime was now lying down in the back of the car. She couldn't do anything.

"I-Ichigo..."

"Orihime, don't cry I'm here to help you."

"I want to go home" She faintly said.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't go in any earlier." Ichigo said.

"It's alright. *cough cough*"

"You lost alot of blood." Ichigo said.

"Yes...I'm still here because I kept thinking about you." Orihime blushed.

"Orihime..."

"My head hurts and my stomach..."

"We are almost there. "

"Thank you Ichigo." Orihime said as she fell asleep.

Ichigo began to silently cry.


	6. The Stalker 6

Running into the living room, Ichigo held Orihime bridal style and placed her on the couch. He carefully took off her bloody clothing as he observed her wounds. Ichigo ran into the bathroom to get bandages and plasters for her and he also got mentholated spirit and cotton. He sat next to her and gently cleaned her injuries. After Ichigo was done he carried her into her bedroom where she could get a better sleep.

 _"I'm coming for you woman." Ulquiorra appeared infront of Orihime. Orihime tried to run but he only got closer to her. She suddenly fell and Ulquiorra stood over her and began to tear her clothes off._

"Aaah!" Orihime cried. Her injuries hurt like hell. She did not notice that she fell on the floor until Ichigo came rushing in the bedroom. Ichigo lifted Orihime and placed her on the bed. He wiped the tears from Orihime's cheeks and kissed her on her forehead.

Orihime continuously cried as her wounds painfully throbbed, making her want to rip herself apart. The memories of being tortured, replayed itself in her head making her wounds re-open. Ichigo take little time to get more bandages and wrap them around the wounds.

A few days have past after the incident and it has been a big struggle for Orihime. Ichigo bathe her, fed her and comfort her. Orihime could barely stand, she would of needed a long time for those injuries to heal. Orihime woke up with a very painful stomach ache. Ichigo woke up by the sounds of her crying and sat up, pulling her on his laps. He rubbed her stomach so that the pain could ease. Ichigo had no intention on letting anyone else hurt his Orihime.

"Are you feeling better?" He softly spoke into her ear.

" Thank you for taking care of me." She sobbed.

"That's what I do protect people and best off all you." He said, hugging her.

"Ichigo..." She cried.

 ***Ding Dong***

"Fuck." Ichigo hissed. "I'll be back." He took her off his lap and walked towards the door.

It seemed a bit too quiet outside. Ichigo looked through the curtains and saw outside clear. He then looked through the peephole and saw nothing. He turned his back to walk upstairs and the door rang again. He looked and saw nobody. He was walking to go back and then the door bell rung again and this pissed him off. He angrily walked to the door and opened it.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE!" He yelled.

No one was there. He walked back inside and closed the door and the bell rung again. Ichigo ran outside and saw footsteps and a man. He ran after the man. They ended up inside of a cemetery and Ichigo finally cornered him.

"Who the fuck are you to be fucking with me?" Ichigo said.

The man kicked him and jumped into a car that was parked there.

"FUCK!" Ichigo shouted.

 **Five Minutes Later**

Ichigo's phone rung and he answered. It was Orihime. She sounded scared. Ichigo wanted to kill himself for making them get to Orihime. He ran to the house and saw Orihime on the floor of the bedroom, sexually abused and bleeding in several parts and bite marks on her skin.

"Orihime!" He shouted as he picked her up.

She was passed out.

 **A While Later**

Tatsuki came over and helped her best friends Ichigo and Orihime. She was too pissed to not do anything. While walking down the road she overheard a conversation with two men.

"Are you finished with the girl?" The tallerman asked.

"No. I tried to smash and dash but that redhead is one crazy bitch" Said the shorter man.

"Hmm. Orihime Inoue huh. I guess I'll have to give her a little visit tomorrow." He said and Tatsuki grew in range. She knew what to do next.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Earlier today I overheard two guys. They were planning on getting Orihime tomorrow again." Tatsuki said.

"Those assholes will pay." Ichigo said.

"Hey calm down. We'll let up a plan for them okay."

Tatsuki remembered that Ichigo and Orihime was being watched so she drew out a plan on their moves for tomorrow.

"We don't know what time they'll arrive but we need to be outside hiding while watching the security footage. Make sure on letting Orihime not move from her position so we can be satisfy with our traps."

"After all these years you're actually useful." Ichigo said.

"Shut up asshole." Tatsuki punched him.


End file.
